I Love You
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Biasanya, biasanya dan biasanya. Kata-kata itu yang selalu terlintas saat Kyungsoo memikirkan Jongin. Dan kini Kyungsoo sadar, ternyata kebebasan yang ia harapkan selama ini tidak akan berarti jika ia tetap merindukan Jongin. "Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu, dimana dan siapa orang yang aku tuju. Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu" / GS


**Prompt Code**

050

 **Judul**

 _I Love You_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Category**

 _GS._

 **Author's Note**

Untuk para kontributor, pembaca, penulis, dan untuk para admin yang tidak lelah mengingatkanku tentang deadline, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Percayalah meski pun saya jarang terlihat di grup, saya tetap menyimak semua percakapan di grup .

Terima kasih untuk semua Kaisoo shipper yang sudah bertahan selama ini. Saya harap kalian semua menikmati ff yang saya buat ini. Akhir kata, selamat ulang tahun kepada kesayangan kita!

 **SUMMARY**

Biasanya, biasanya dan biasanya. Kata-kata itu yang selalu terlintas saat Kyungsoo memikirkan Jongin. Dan kini Kyungsoo sadar, ternyata kebebasan yang ia harapkan selama ini tidak akan berarti jika ia tetap merindukan Jongin.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu, dimana dan siapa orang yang aku tuju. Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu"

-.o0o.-

 _I Love You_

-.o0o.-

 _"You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye"_

"Selamat ulang tahun!" teriak Jongin sambil membawa kue ulang tahun menuju Kyungsoo.

Kini, Kyungsoo tahu di mana ia berada. Halaman belakang kediaman Kim. Ada kedua orang tuanya, kedua orang tua Jongin, kakak perempuan Jongin beserta suami dan anaknya yang manis, Rahui.

Ini sudah seperti tradisi yang harus mereka - keluarga Kim dan Do rayakan, karena jarak ulang tahun kedua anak mereka yang berdekatan.

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin, mereka berdua sudah saling kenal dari semasa perkuliahan. Entah jurus apa yang Jongin gunakan, karena Kyungsoo yang terkenal kaku dan dingin ini bisa berteman begitu saja dengan Jongin.

Kadang Kyungsoo pun juga bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apa yang membuat Jongin bisa bertahan selama ini bersamanya. Ia bukanlah wanita yang suka sekali berdandan. Kyungsoo cukup cantik untuk ukuran wanita dewasa yang tidak menggunakan riasan wajah, ia tidak pandai berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi.

Dengan tatapan banyak orang yang mengarah kepada Kyungsoo saat Jongin datang menghampirinya dengan kue ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim." ucap Kyungsoo.

Senyum Jongin mengembang saat Kyungsoo mengecup pipi sebelah kirinya. "Apa permintaanmu kali ini?" bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Rahasia!"

Lalu keluarga mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Semuanya berjalan lancar, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari setelah memotong kue dan saling bertukar suapan pertama dengan Jongin. Kini Jongin berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang Jongin sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Do Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin sambil mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan yang saat ini berada di kedua tangannya. "Di hadapan keluarga kita, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, ia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi. Ya, lagi. "Jongin, tidak." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin membuka kotak perhiasan itu, sebuah cincin yang sangat indah terlihat. "Aku menyayangimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, orang-orang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang mereka harapkan saat ini.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak, seharusnya ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ia dan Jongin, mereka hanya sebatas teman. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jongin.

"Terima, terima, terima." Semua orang menyoraki Kyungsoo. "Bibi, terimalah paman." seru Rahui.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, seharusnya saat terakhir kali Jongin melamarnya satu bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo benar-benar menegaskan kepada Jongin bahwa mereka berdua hanya bersahabat dan Kyungsoo tidak mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari ini.

"Maaf, Jongin." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo, kau sedang bercanda bukan?"

Jongin menggapai tangan kanan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi. "Kau bercanda, bukan?"

"Tidak, Jongin." balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan kirinya di pergelangan tangan kanan Kyungsoo. "Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau menyayangiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menikah denganku?"

"Aku menyayangimu Jongin, tapi tidak. Kita hanya berteman, teman baik. Kau sudah melebihi seorang saudara bagiku."

"Kau bohong!"

Tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang bebas menggapai pegangan tangan Jongin di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau selalu bisa membedakan saat aku berbohong dan tidak."

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggapai wajah Jongin. "Tolong mengertilah, Jongin"

"Baiklah." ucap Jongin. "Aku akan memberikan kau ruang dan waktu untuk berpikir."

Kini kedua tangan Jongin telah menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau hanya belum menyadari perasaanmu, Kyungsoo. Kembalilah saat kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, kau tahu aku akan selalu ada bersamamu."

-.o0o.-

 _"It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you"_

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, karena kini ia menghentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari kantor Jongin. Kyungsoo berharap bisa bertemu Jongin meski pun hanya sebentar.

Kyungsoo bimbang, perasaannya selama satu bulan ini tidak menentu. Kadang ia akan menangis saat menyiapkan bekal untuknya dan Jongin, tapi saat Kyungsoo sadar Jongin tidak akan datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk mengambil bekal makan siang yang Kyungsoo buat.

Selama satu bulan ini Kyungsoo benar-benar hidup dalam kesepian. Biasanya Jongin akan datang mengunjunginya sebelum dan sesudah dari kantor, tapi kini ia hanya sendiri saat pulang dari kliniknya.

Beberapa pasiennya yang sudah kenal dengan Jongin pun ikut menanyakan keberadaan Jongin.

Tidak ada pesan mau pun panggilan telepon dari Jongin, biasanya dalam sehari mereka akan saling bertukar pesan tentang kegiatan mereka dan akan berlanjut Jongin akan menghubunginya saat malam tiba hingga Kyungsoo tertidur.

Biasanya, biasanya dan biasanya. Kata-kata itu yang selalu terlintas saat Kyungsoo memikirkan Jongin. Tapi Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya, Jongin memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pikir ruang dan waktu yang Jongin bilang tidak akan terasa sesulit ini, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kyungsoo terus-menerus memikirkan Jongin.

"Kemana dia…." gumam Kyungsoo sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

Ini sudah sore dan sudah waktunya Jongin untuk pulang dari kantornya tapi selama dua puluh menit menunggu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan mobil Jongin melintas.

Lalu Kyungsoo memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Jongin benar-benar sibuk oleh pekerjaannya hingga ia melupakan untuk mengisi perutnya. Jongin mempunyai riwayat _maag_ dan saat Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Jongin, Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin terduduk lemas di kursinya. Lalu wajah pucat Jongin menghantui Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, apa Jongin akan mengulangi kebodohannya…." gumam Kyungsoo. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja menghubungi Jongin jika ia tidak melihat Jongin kini tengah berjalan bersama seorang wanita memasuki mobil. Bukan, mobil itu bukan milik Jongin.

Senyum Jongin terlihat begitu cerah sambil menggerakkan tangannya, Jongin terlihat seperti mengatakan sesuatu kepada wanita itu. Lalu setelahnya mobil itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri, namun Jongin seakan menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kini Jongin telah berjalan menghampiri mobil Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Jongin semakin mendekat.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak begitu kencang saat menyadari kini Jongin tengah berada di samping mobilnya dan saat ini Jongin tengah mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dengan erat, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi namun saat Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya Jongin masih tetap berada di sana. Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kyungsoo."

-.o0o.-

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Jongin. Cafe ini sangat tenang, tidak begitu banyak pengunjung hanya ada empat orang anak sekolah yang masih memakai seragamnya.

Jongin datang menghampiri Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menyamankan duduknya. Dengan membawa dua _cup_ cappuccino Jongin duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo sambil terus memperhatikannya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak nyaman mendapat tatapan intens dari Jongin saat ini, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena jika saat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kata-kata itu selalu tertahan.

Selama lima menit mereka berdua hanya saling duduk berhadapan tanpa ada yang memulai berbicara.

Kyungsoo terasa terjebak dengan orang yang mengaku bernama Jongin, karena Jongin yang selama ini ia kenal adalah orang yang dominan. Jongin selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang Kyungsoo pikir tidak penting. Tapi dari hal-hal tidak penting itulah mereka bisa menjadi dekat.

"Eum.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku senang kau mau menyapaku tadi." tanya Kyungsoo, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Jongin sambil mengamati perubahan raut wajah Jongin.

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat." jawab Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar paman dan bibi? Lalu Rahui? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Kacau."

Satu kata dari Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat Jongin bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kegelisahan yang saat ini Jongin coba tutupi. Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan berbagai hal tapi ia tidak mau membuat suasana ini lebih canggung, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Aku harus pulang" ucap Kyungsoo, ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Tujuan awalnya hanya untuk melihat Jongin dari jauh tapi ini sudah lebih dari keinginan Kyungsoo, dapat berbincang dengan Jongin juga sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"Hati-hati." balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya, ia dengan berat hati meninggalkan Jongin. Perasaannya semakin tidak menentu, semuanya terasa abu-abu Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak dirinya sendiri.

Lalu sikap Jongin yang dengan terang-terangan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak nyaman bertemu dengan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa menolak lamaran dari Jongin dulu bisa membuat hubungan pertemanan mereka menjadi berantakan.

-.o0o.-

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bermalas-malasan dan menghabiskan harinya dengan tidur namun pagi tadi ibunya datang dengan membawa beberapa gaun. Seperti biasa, ibunya akan mengomel jika melihat Kyungsoo bermalas-malasan seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau itu perempuan, bersikaplah selayaknya perempuan." omel ibunya sambil memilah baju-bajunya yang berada di lemari pakaian.

"Untuk apa ibu datang pagi-pagi dan mengganggu hari liburku hanya untuk mengomel."

Ibunya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang berada di atas ranjang sambil bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Malam ini kita akan makan malam di kediaman keluarga Kim."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan kedua matanya, tidak. Ia tidak siap, terakhir kali saat Kyungsoo datang ke rumah keluarga Kim, Kyungsoo menolak lamaran Jongin dan setelahnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah berkunjung lagi.

"Apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyingkap selimutnya. "Aku tidak usah ikut saja, ya, bu." rengek Kyungsoo.

Tangan kiri ibu Kyungsoo menyentil dahi Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja kau harus datang."

"Seharusnya kau menerima lamaran Jongin."

Kata-kata ibunya membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. "Kenapa, bu?"

"Kau itu, tidak begitu cantik tapi menolak Jongin yang tampan." Ibu Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, dari belakang Kyungsoo mengikuti ibunya yang ternyata berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau akan menyesal malam ini." lanjut ibunya.

"Kenapa harus menyesal?"

Ibunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ibu, kumohon jawablah." pinta Kyungsoo.

"Kau coba dulu gaun yang ibu bawa lalu kita akan pergi ke salon nanti siang. Ibu ingin mengubah tikus ini menjadi puteri."

Kyungsoo sadar tidak akan ada gunanya jika ia terus-menerus bertanya kepada ibunya. Pada akhirnya ibunya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum Kyungsoo melaksanakan tugas yang ibunya berikan.

Kini ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, ada lima gaun yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Namun ada satu gaun yang menarik perhatiannya. Gaun ini berwarna _peach_ , dengan panjang yang hampir mencapai betisnya. Model gaun ini juga sederhana hanya memperlihatkan sedikit kulit punggungnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati gaun-gaun itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mencoba semua gaun itu tapi tetap saja saat ia memakai gaun berwarna _peach_ itu Kyungsoo jatuh hati dibuatnya. Seakan gaun itu diciptakan hanya untuk Kyungsoo pakai. Kyungsoo juga meminta pendapat dari ibunya yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur dan ibunya pun berpikiran sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah ibunya dan Kyungsoo selesai makan siang bersama ibunya benar-benar membawa Kyungsoo menuju salon yang selalu ibu Kyungsoo ceritakan itu.

"Tolong buat putriku menjadi cantik." ucap ibu Kyungsoo saat ia telah memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Tapi nyonya, putri anda sudah cantik, tinggal saya tambah beberapa _make-up_ saja."

Ibunya tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban dari pegawai itu. "Jangan sungkan, putriku ini memang payah dalam hal penampilan. Jadi aku titip dia, ya." Lalu ibu Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku separah itu…." gumam Kyungsoo namun pegawai itu masih bisa mendengarkan gumaman Kyungsoo.

"Tidak nona, nyonya Do hanya bercanda."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan pegawai ini.

"Baiklah nona, sekarang waktunya saya membuat anda terlihat bertambah cantik."

Kyungsoo pikir menghabiskan berjam-jam di salon tidak seburuk pemikirannya. Nona Im yang sedang menanganinya saat ini ternyata umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga merasa nyaman dengan nona Im, biasanya ia akan membatasi diri jika baru saja berkenalan dengan orang baru. Tapi kali ini berbeda, rasanya ia seperti berbicara kepada Jongin.

Ah, memikirkan Jongin. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya saat melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun berwarna _peach_ ini, rambutnya ditata rapi. Disanggul sehingga bisa memperlihatkan punggungnya. Riasan wajahnya juga tidak begitu mencolok, riasan wajah ini terlihat tipis tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik.

"Sungguh kau hebat sekali, nona Im" ucap ibunya.

"Saya tidak terlalu bekerja keras di sini, nyonya."

Ibunya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke hadapan nona Im. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat ekspresi ibunya kali ini. Rasanya ia sudah begitu lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan ibunya seperti saat ini.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyungsoo selalu menolak Jongin salah satu alasannya adalah jalinan pertemanan yang mereka bina saat ini. Kyungsoo seperti berkaca dari pengalaman kedua orang tuanya.

Dulu saat mendiang neneknya bercerita, ayah dan ibunya adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Di mana ayah Kyungsoo berada di situ, ibu Kyungsoo juga ada. Lalu mereka berdua memutuskan menikah karena mereka pikir pernikahan adalah jalan yang tepat bagi mereka. Namun saat pernikahan mereka memasuki tahun kedua dan saat ibunya sedang mengandung Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba sikap ayah Kyungsoo kepada ibunya berubah.

Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo mulai bertengkar, entah itu masalah sepele atau masalah besar. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar.

Hingga Kyungsoo menginjak umur lima belas tahun, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak tidur di satu kamar yang sama. Di situlah ia tahu bagaimana keadaan hubungan ayah dan ibunya. Dari situ juga Kyungsoo seperti membatasi diri dari pergaulan, ia senang sekali menyendiri. Yang ia ketahui adalah palsunya hubungan kedua orang tuanya, hanya untuk mempertahankan nama baik keluarga dan tentu saja untuk Kyungsoo.

Tapi kedatangan benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo berubah, ia sedikit bisa mengekspresikan dirinya, menyuarakan pendapatnya. Kyungsoo juga gampang sekali untuk bercerita apapun ke Jongin, kecuali tentang masalah ayah dan ibunya. Kyungsoo ingin menjaga rahasia ini dari Jongin.

Namun saat Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin menyimpan perasaan kepadanya yang ternyata memang lebih dari perasaan seorang sahabat kepada sahabatnya, ternyata perasaan Jongin kepadanya memang murni perasaan pria kepada wanita.

Jika Kyungsoo boleh jujur, separuh hatinya sangat senang mengetahui fakta tersebut tapi seketika logikanya mengambil alih. Seperti mengingatkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyungsoo menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari teman dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo takut jika mereka akan berakhir seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak terasa kini Kyungsoo dan ibunya sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Kim. Banyak sekali mobil yang terparkir di halaman. Mungkin makan malam yang dimaksud ibunya adalah makan malam besar tidak seperti makan malam yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo bisa melihat ayahnya yang sedang berbincang dengan tuan Kim, kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo mencoba mencari keberadaan Jongin namun, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Jongin.

"Bibi!" panggil Rahui.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam rumah keluarga Kim, benar dugaannya bahwa malam ini keluarga Kim mengadakan makan malam bersama dengan sekala yang lebih besar.

"Rahui sayang!" Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Rahui dan membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bibi, Rahui rindu dengan bibi. Kenapa bibi tidak berkunjung? Paman bilang bibi sedang sibuk."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maaf Rahui, bibi benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Di mana paman Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ada di atas dengan bibi Seulgi." jawab Rahui sambil kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Bibi Seulgi? Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Rahui tidak tahu, tapi bibi Seulgi sering berkunjung ke sini."

 _"Kau akan menyesal malam ini."_ Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo teringat perkataan ibunya, apa ini yang disebut menyesal?

Apa Jongin menemukan orang yang juga mencintainya? Atau Jongin akan mengumumkan pernikahannya?

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tengah mencari keberadaan orang tuanya, tadi ia asyik bermain bersama Rahui hingga tidak menyadari jika waktu sudah menuju tengah malam.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, apa ada hal yang membuatnya menyesal dengan keputusannya menolak lamaran Jongin karena sepanjang malam ini berlalu keluarga Kim sama sekali tidak mengumumkan apapun. Padahal sedari tadi Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan yang paling buruk.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah jas berwarna hitam tersampir di bahunya. "Pakai itu"

Kyungsoo menoleh setelah mendengar suara ini, suara Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak akan salah mengenalinya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini?"

"Terbuka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Punggungmu, apa kau tidak menyadari tatapan beberapa orang yang melihat punggungmu?"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya, ah, ia sangat senang jika Jongin kembali perhatian seperti ini kepadanya.

Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo. "Ayo aku antar pulang, orang tuamu tadi sudah pulang terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jongin yang sekarang sedang ia perhatikan adalah bagaimana cara Jongin melindunginya, dengan jas yang menutupi punggungnya serta genggaman tangan Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa seperti telah berbaikan dengan Jongin saat ini.

Di dalam mobil pun Kyungsoo terus-menerus menatap Jongin, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan ketika memperhatikan Jongin seperti ini.

"Apa kau baru sadar jika aku tampan?" gurau Jongin.

Tapi Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, kau tampan." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengembuskan napasnya sangat keras hingga Kyungsoo dapat mendengar. Lalu Jongin menepikan mobilnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat jawabannya?" tanya Jongin.

"Ternyata kebebasan yang aku impikan selama ini tidak begitu menyenangkan jika aku masih merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo benar-benar jujur kali ini. Selama satu bulan ini Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar tanpa memikirkan Jongin. Setiap ia ingin melakukan ini itu, Jongin tetap selalu muncul di benaknya.

Hingga hari di mana ia bertemu dengan Jongin waktu itu membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar sadar, ia tidak akan terasa benar jika Jongin jauh darinya. Ternyata, selama ini perasaan Kyungsoo pun mengharapkan lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

"Merindukanmu adalah hal yang buruk untukku. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan benar, kau selalu membayangiku. Aku rindu dengan senyumanmu, aku rindu denganmu."

"Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang, aku mengakui segala kesalahan dan keegoisanku. Aku pengecut, Jongin, karena mengorbankan kebahagiaanku sendiri untuk rasa takutku."

Tangan Jongin melepas sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya lalu melepas sabuk pengaman ditubuh Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo, membuatnya sedikit terangkat agar Jongin bisa memandang kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Katakan sekali lagi." pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya dengan mantap Kyungsoo kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku minta maaf atas semu-"

Kyungsoo bahkan belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, namun Jongin sudah membuatnya bungkam. Ya, Jongin membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo saat ini membelalakkan kedua matanya, ia tidak percaya.

Dua menit pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka namun saat Kyungsoo hendak mengakhirinya Jongin menahan kepala Kyungsoo agar tidak bisa menjauh dan Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya.

Bibir Jongin mencium bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, sedangkan Kyungsoo saat ini telah menutup kedua matanya menikmati ciuman yang Jongin berikan. Ia sedikit memberanikan dirinya dengan membalas ciuman Jongin.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka saling berpagutan hingga Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang Jongin, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia kehabisan napasnya. Lalu ciuman mereka terlepas dengan napas yang masih belum stabil kini Kyungsoo sudah berpindah di atas pangkuan Jongin.

Kedua tangan Jongin berpindah ke wajah Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut hingga membuat hati Kyungsoo berdebar. "Jadi kau bersedia menerima lamaranku?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan malu-malu kini Kyungsoo mencium Jongin lagi.

 _Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu, dimana dan siapa orang yang aku tuju. Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh._

.

-END-


End file.
